Love From Hate
by lumiereal
Summary: We all know that Lily and James end up together. This story is the tale of how they began their infamous romance.
1. A train ride

Disclamier:I do not own Harry Potter...If I did I would be rich, and Im not...

Lily Evans watched slowly as the Hogwarts express pulled in. 'This is my last year,' she thought. She savored the moment, as it was to be the last time that she would ever board the Hogwarts express. The entire image to her was so serene and peaceful.

"Hey! Evans!" James Potter's voice shattered the calm and tranquility. "Hey!" James Potter approached her along with his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hello Potter," she said coolly.

"Aren't you gonna board the train, Lily?" asked James, running his hand through his hair.

Lily cringed at the sound of her name being uttered from his lips. "I was just taking in the whole experience _Potter_." James looked slightly taken aback. Lily mentally slapped her self on the head. She hadn't meant for that to come out as rude as it did, but who could blame her, after all, this was James Potter, the boy who caused more trouble and hexed more people than anyone else she knew, well other than his best buddy, Sirius Black.

"I see you made Head Girl!" said James brightly, jerking his thumb at her badge that said very clearly "Head Girl".

"Well, yes…" Lily replied. This is good, she thought, maybe the new head boy will be nice and I can avoid spending so much time running into Potter in the common room…

"Yeah, and guess what!" Sirius smiled punching James playfully in the back. "Little James here made Head Boy…" Lily nearly doubled over. She looked at James.

"What?" she said out of pure shock. James produced his Head Boy badge from the pocket of his robes.

"Yeah, I made Head Boy!" said James, fingering his badge.

"Well, umm, that's very good… I think I better board the train now…" Lily trailed off into the distance.

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with her?" said James beginning to smile, slightly.

"Maybe it's the fact that she has to spend all that time with you, share the heads common room, and work with you almost 24/7 nearly every day." teased Sirius.

"No, that can't be it…" said James, mock thoughtfully

"Lets face it, spending that much time with you would drive any sane person mad!" said Sirius.

"I don't see you complaining living with me" said James.

"Ahh, yes but you see I was already mad to begin with!" said Sirius playfully.

"Yeah, more than you know," said James, "lets board the train, its leaving soon…"

By the time James, Sirius and Remus had entered the train, there where almost no compartments left. "I hope wormtail saved us a seat" said Sirius, eyeing the full compartments with dislike. Just as Sirius said this, Peter Pettigrew ran on to the train, panting.

"Hey! Guys!" Peter ran over to his fellow marauders. "I almost missed the train." Peter said, clutching his chest.

"So I take it you didn't save us a seat?" said Sirius, grimly. Remus, hearing this rolled his eyes and attempted to lead his friends to search vainly for a compartment. After 10 minutes of unsuccessful searching, (they obviously aren't very perseverant ) James came up with two solutions:

"We can either, A) find Snivellus and kick him out of his compartment, or B) find a couple of first years and curse them out of-" His sentence was interrupted by Lily Evans walking up to him. "Oh! Hi Lily!" said James.

"Our Head boy off to curse a few first years, what a wonderful example to set, really! Come on, professor McGonagall is waiting for us!" Lily said, looking annoyed.

"Oh! Crud!" said James, looking at his watch.

"You where so late I had to come find you…"said Lily "How did you become Head Boy anyway?"

"I dunno, I just kind of did." Said James, caught off guard.

"Now, before you address the perfects, I would like to lay down a few rules" said the strict professor. "I have noticed that you do not address each other by your first names. I request you do so, as it adds an air of friendliness that would set an example for the other students.Secondly, although you have your own common room and dormitories, your curfew remains the same. Thirdly, neither of you are to curse other students or play pranks on classes, as this does not portray the essence of being a Head. Fourthly, Mr. Potter, being a head, you will be required to stay awake while I speak to you." James was indeed asleep, his head back, and snoring rather loudly.

"Wake up you prat" said Lily knocking his head with a book as McGonagall left.

"Huh? Arrgh! I'm awake!" said James rubbing drool off his chin.

"Disgusting" Lily muttered as she walked past him. James followed her to the prefect's compartment. As he watched her give out passwords and instruct the prefects, he sighed. She did everything so well. A wisp of red hair escaped from the tight bun. James stared at it, a beautiful red strand, floating in the wind and being breathed upon by the glowing sun. "Pot-James! Snap out of it!" Lily smacked the side of his head.

"Hey you called me James!" He said smiling.

"That's because I have to, if you were listening to Professor McGonagall at all, then you would know that we have to call each other by their first names." James heard her words, transfixed on how her lips were moving in such a beautiful way… "Hey! Are you listening to me?" said Lily glaring.

"Umm, yeah, of course, _Lily_." James replied. '_Im going to have to stop day dreaming, or else I never be able to focus!'_James thought to himself.

"Well good. It's time to go, the train stopped." Lily gestured to the door. James nodded and began to walk out through the door. "Unbelievable. Rude, obnoxious, and he doesn't listen." Lily muttered on her way out.


	2. Remus' advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…If I did, I would be so rich…eyes glaze over…that would be nice…

As soon as Lily Evans got off the train, she found herself near her friend, Amy. Amy Nydia was a girl of average height and build, with blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell in curls down her back. "So, did you figure out who's head boy?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah, it's James Potter." Lily said grimly.

Amy stifled a laugh. "Really?" she said, trying to keep her face straight and failing miserably.

"That's not funny. Really, you could be a little more sympathetic. I know that you are amused by his little antics at me but, honestly…" said Lily starting to become cynical.

"I'm only amused at watching you too fight, its funny!" said Amy honestly.

"Yeah, its hilarious" said Lily sarcastically.

"Well, look on the bright side! Your own common room! I heard that the head room is simply stunning!" said Amy smiling.

"No, I prefer to stick to looking on the dark side. It's much more realistic. I have to share an enclosed space with a teenage git named James Potter" said Lily.

James jumped down from the train and proceeded to walk towards the castle with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"So how did your romantic train ride with Lily go?" said Sirius, winking.

"They had a romantic train ride? I thought the only reason Lily was sitting with James was because she had too…" said Peter, confused.

James, ignoring Peter, went on. "Well, it would have gone ok if she didn't hate my guts…" said James.

"So what if she hates your guts? It's a challenge, that's all!" Sirius said, slapping his back.

"Yeah! Your right! I'm gonna have to show Lily that I'm not that bad!"

"Ha!" Severus Snape jumped out of a particularly greasy corner of the castle. "I've got you now!" he said with his wand outstretched.

"Rictusempra!" said James tiredly. "I just know that this year has to be different," he said pushing Snape to the floor. "I mean, after all, I get to share the Heads room with Lily, and that's good right?"

"Depends," said Remus. "It depends on if you are willing to make a real effort to prove that you really like her, instead of coming off like your just trying to annoy her."

"I don't know, its just, whenever I'm around her, I can't seem to think straight… its like she is controlling me, and I don't mean to be a prat, but I don't know…" said James.

"_Oh, what do I do?I just love Lily so much and I can't stop! Help me, I don't know what to do!_" Sirius mimicked James.

James punched Sirius hard. "It's not funny, I need help."

"Well, I know that I haven't had a lot of experience with girls, but if you ask me, I think you should just calmly talk to Lily and explain that as Head boy and girl, you two need to be able to communicate with out tearing each other to pieces. Simply say that you would like to start over and be friends" said Remus calmly.

"That's why you don't have any experience with girls," said Sirius. "You become friends with them, and then yes, maybe you do have a chance for something more, but usually not. You become a guy version of a girlfriend. They do stuff with you yes, but they drag you out to go shopping and other disgusting girly little pastimes…"

"Lemme guess, that happened to you?" asked James.

"Yeah, it was awful," said Sirius bitterly.

"Well, all I'm saying is that the only way you, James Potter, have a chance with the said Lily Evans is if you attempt to become her friend first. Then you have a chance to advance the relationship into something more," continued Remus.

"I dunno," said James looking at Sirius.

"Oh, come on! You have been taking Sirius's advice on getting Lily since the first year, and that hasn't gotten you anywhere! All I'm saying is that you might as well give my plan a try," said Remus.

"O.K. Fine. I'll try it. But if I end up only being Lily's friend…" said James

"As opposed to what you have with her now? Oh come on, from where you are, you can only go up with your relationship with Lily.

"Yeah, your right," said James. "Come on, lets go inside already, I'm starving."

The beginning of the year feast was fantastic, as usual. However, although he was hungry, something else caught James's eye. There she was, green eyes twinkling, red hair shining, her lips parted in a half smile…

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Sirius was shaking James.

"Right!" said James quickly.

"Honestly, if your going to gawk at her all day, at least don't block the doorway for all the ickle little first years," said Sirius. There was indeed, a small group of first years standing directly behind them, looking, like first years always do, bewildered.

The feast was excellent. James didn't realize exactly how hungry he was until he tasted his first bite of Yorkshire pudding. Every once and a while, he would look up from his dinner plate to where Lily was, he didn't want to stare, but she was so pretty, sitting there laughing with her friends. She looked in his direction, smiling. _Could she be smiling at me?_ Thought James, incredulously.

"Hi Sara!" Lily's voice rang out. A rather tall girl from Ravenclaw walked right past James.

_Nope. _He thought sadly. Why would she smile at me, anyway?

"Ach I Thas thaking, Ju boing ed Oy is ood!" said Sirius, chewing on his steak and potatoes. He swallowed. "After all, you get to spend all that time with her!"

"Your right. I'm going to take advantage of that." Said James.

Soon, the feast ended, and all of the groggy and full students of Hogwarts began to make their way up to their dormitories. Professor McGonagall walked up to the two Heads in order to direct them to their dormitory. "Come, follow me, and I'll show you where your new dormitory and common room is," said McGonagall.

After a short journey around the castle, McGonagall showed them the entrance to their dormitory. "This is the Heads room," she said, opening the door. Lily gasped.

"It's so…wow!" she said, looking around at the currently roaring fire and the two armchairs situated by the fire. She walked to the door labeled _Lily Evans _and walked in. She smiled. When she opened the door, she found an exact replica of her room, just as she left it.

She walked out and saw James. He was still walking around in the common room. She saw him walk towards the door labeled _James Potter_. He opened the door and chuckled.

"Very funny," he said, to no one in particular.

James found an exact replica of his room, complete with a huge mess of clothes in the corner, a sloppily made bed and Quidditch posters that were peeling off the walls.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," said Lily walking through the hall.

James quickly shut the door. "I didn't know that they were going to give us our rooms from home, or else I would have tidied up a bit…"

"Why?" Lily said. "It's not like I care what your room looks like."

"Hey Lily, can we talk a little bit?" James said, gesturing to the common room.

"Fine, James." Lily said brushing past him.

"Listen, I know your not exactly pleased with me being head boy…"

"No, really?" Lily commented sarcastically.

"But, I just think that if we have to work together for the whole year, we might as well be nice to each other, I mean, were both Heads, and I think that maybe it would be a good idea if we work together, instead of just next to each other," said James.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Now James wants to reconcile?_ "Fine," she muttered.

"Friends?" said James putting out his hand.

Lily snorted. "I wouldn't go that far," she said. "But not enemies, neutral," she said.


	3. Divination, and curses

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next day, James walked grimly out of his dormitory. He still wasn't satisfied. Remus' plan had not really worked the way he planned, not at all.

"Remus! Your plan didn't work," said James when he saw Remus later that day in history of magic.

"Huh?" said Remus, looking up from his notes. Remus was one of the only students who actually took notes in that class.

"Your brilliant plan, your 'lets be friends, Lily' plan, it didn't work," said James.

"Really?" said Remus, slightly surprised. "What did she say?"

"She said, were not friends, were neutral!" said James disgustedly.

"Oh, well, then it did work!" said Remus, happily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said James.

"What it means," said Remus prodding a snoring Sirius, "Is that now that she has agreed not to hate your guts, you have a chance to become friends, and therefore a chance to become more."

"Well, I didn't think of it that way…" said James, feeling rather stupid.

"Apparently not," said Remus. "Oh, come on wake up Sirius, your drooling all over my notes." Remus returned to prodding Sirius with his wand. Sirius, in response, snored louder and drooled more.

"What does neutral mean, anyway?" said James anxiously.

"It means your making way too big a deal out of this,"said Remus, now shoving Sirius' shoulder, in a vain attempt to awaken him. "She doesn't hate you, be grateful at least for that."

"Your probably right," said James, pointing his wand into Sirius' mouth "Aquasti!" he whispered. A small amount of water poured out of his wand and dispensed into Sirius' mouth.

"Phoosh! Huh?" said Sirius sputtering out water. He looked at his watch. "There's still fifteen min. left, why'd you wake me up?"

"You were drooling on my notes," said Remus.

"Hey, Padfoot, what does neutral mean?" said James, now that Sirius was awake.

"Huh? Oh, um," Sirius straightened up. "Neutral, adj. without taking sides, without distinctive qualities."

James narrowed his eyes and glared at Sirius. "That's not what I meant…but wait, do you think Lily might think that I have no distinctive qualities?"

"O.K. James! This I believe is the very def. of over analyzing something someone says, honestly. Just be grateful that's she's talking to you at all," said Remus.

"And believe me, you have distinctive qualities," said Sirius, smiling slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said James raising his head slightly.

"Just that, your hardly, well bland, so stop moaning about Lily and get over yourself, really." Sirius said.

Soon after Sirius said this, the bell signaling the end of class rung. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius exited the classroom, Remus busy trying to dry his notes from Sirius' drool.

"What's our next class?" said Sirius, eager to get away from the rather boring subject of History of Magic.

"Divination," said Remus, automatically.

Later, as the marauders shuffled into Divination, they saw their teacher. She was short, with short hair, and well, the only thing large about her was her rather large beak nose.

"So, this is our new Divination teacher," said Remus, indifferent.

"Yeah, she looks like a nice old bird," said Sirius sniggering.

"Ok, class, please take your seats… Today we shall begin the year with an introduction to palm reading, you will learn about life expectancy, love, obstacles and happiness. Please select a partner and begin reading pg. 15, an introduction to palm reading. When you are done reading the chapter, you may begin reading palms," she said.

As with nearly all of their classes that involved partner work, Sirius inched toward James while Peter pathetically crawled to Remus. As they took their seats, Sirius looked at the large book with tiny little font and long chapters and groaned. Sirius wasn't really much of a reader.

While Remus and Peter read the chapter silently, and Sirius and James pretended, the professor passed out the course expectancies.

After about 20 min of reading, the class began to read each other's palms.

"I'll start," said Sirius, whom was often bored in Divination. "Ok," he said pretending to look intently at James's palm, "Lets see, your going to die tomorrow, your love life shall be non existent, you'll have to battle trolls and giants, and yet you shall die happy," finished Sirius with a flourish.

"Wow, all that and I'm dying tomorrow," said James sarcastically.

"Oh, well, yeah, whatever,"said Sirius, realizing the mistake he made. "You have quite an exciting life…"

After James read Sirius' palm, which involved Sirius fighting a banshee, becoming a famous singer and being sat on by a giant, class was over.

As they walked down the spiral staircase to go to lunch, Sirius noticed a small, greasy, disgusting object sneaking carefully past them, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hello, Snivellus," said Sirius grinning.

Snape looked up, and held up his wand, still shaking.

"Claudicavi!" shouted Sirius.

Snape, receiving the curse, fell to the ground, limp as a noodle.

"Hey, the day isn't wasted after all," said Sirius, looking at the boneless Snape with approval.

"James Potter!" Lily began to run down the hallway, at the sight of the limp Snape. "I can not believe that you just did that! Your supposed to be Head Boy!" she shrieked.

"I didn't curse him," said James, jerking his thumb at Sirius.

"I know, but I can't believe you didn't try to stop him! You're HEAD BOY!" Lily continued to yell.

"Alright, fine. Sirius, I mean Mr. Black, umm, because you cursed another student, I'm forced to give you a warning," James finished lamely, not wanting to give his friend detention. Sirius smiled, happy.

"What! A WARNING! This is unbelievable!" said Lily.

"Yes, but you see, I was the Head who actually witnessed the crime, so I determine the punishment," said James, winking.

Lily sighed. "Fine, but at least help me get him to the hospital wing."

James agreed, and conjured a stretcher out of nowhere.

As they entered the hospital wing, the Nurse took one look at the boneless student and shouted "Who did this?"

"No one, we erm, found him that way," said Lily, not knowing why she had lied.

James looked at Lily, grateful and shocked. He was relieved that his friend wasn't going to get into trouble, but he didn't know why she would lie.

"Very well," said the Nurse, looking at Snape. "I'm going to need Skelgro. Lots and lots of Skelgro."

A/N: Moonarcher: Thanks for taking the time to review. I will review your new chapter of seeing the past present and future. I really like it, and I can't wait to find out more about that little girl.  
Inuyashafaneva: Thanks for the review! I really liked your story and will continue to read it, I really hope that youliked this chapter!

To everyone who hasn't reviewed: Please review! Input would be great, I don't know what people think of this story...

P.S. I made my own curse, I know a little bit of latin. Claudicavi means limp, to be limp in a certaindeclension and it sounds more like a curse in that declension then in others.


	4. Midnight madness

"Thanks," said James, still in shock after seeing Lily lie for the sake of one of the marauders.

"Well, don't expect any more favors…" replied Lily, unsure herself why she had lied, but making an effort not to do it again.

James nodded slightly and walked into the Head's dormitory, followed by Lily. "We need to start planning the Halloween event, for the school," he added quietly to break the silence.

"Right," Lily agreed. "Here," Then, with a flick of her wrist, conjured a tall white board with markers that stretched out on the wall. With another small direction from her wand, the markers began to write 'Decorations, Music, Food, Location.' James looked at the board and sheepishly put away his parchment and quill he had taken out for the same purpose. "First we ought to decide on decorations,"

"Why?" said James, smiling slightly. "Shouldn't we do Music or Location first?"

"No, decorations first," said Lily firmly.

"Why?"

"Because, its in that order, and Decorations is number one on the board, so we do it first," said Lily.

"Ah, I see, Ok then decorations first…" said James lightly chuckling at Lily.

Ignoring James, Lily went on. "I think the basic stuff should be you know, floating pumpkins, black banners, jack-o-lanterns on the table, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds ok, I guess, but we need something more exotic, fun, strange, more than just floating pumpkins," James finished, still trying to think.

"Well, can you think of anything else, better?" said Lily, also void of imagination.

"Not at the moment," said James.

"Ok, then lets move on to music, do you know anyone who can get a band?" said Lily.

"Yeah, I think I do, how do the Screaming Banshees sound?" asked James, timidly.

"Great! So now we only need food and location," replied Lily.

"Well, food should be easy, candy and pumpkin pies should do the trick…" said James, beginning to write them on the food list.

"You can't just have candy and pie, do you know how bad that stuff is for you?"

"Your right. We need Butterbeer, too," said James as a solution.

Lily sighed. "Well, of course we will need a sort of main course, but the house elves can easily manage steak or something… So that should take care of it…" Lily said, adding the words 'Steak, potatoes, bread, pumpkin juice, Yorkshire pudding, and carrots' to the list.

"Lily, um carrots? On Halloween? That wouldn't make it the fun holiday we all know it to be…"

"What's wrong with carrots?"

"Nothing, except, they're well, _healthy_." He emphasized the last word.

"What's wrong with healthy food?"

"Nothing, except its Halloween…"

"So?"

James let the matter drop. As repulsive as eating vegetables on Halloween was to him, he would rather not fight with Lily over something as stupid as carrots.

"Ok," continued Lily, brightly, clearly seeing she had won, "All we need is the location."

"Well, don't we have to have it in the Great Hall, anyway?" said James, confused.

"No, and wouldn't it be nicer to have it outside! Because I had an idea for the Christmas Ball to be outdoors, but of course it would be freezing, so we need to have _that_ in the Great Hall, but it would add variety to have the Halloween Ball outdoors for a change."

"Well, ok, but outside isn't really that specific…Where outside?"

"Here," said Lily, unrolling a blank piece of parchment and tapping it with her wand, revealing a map of the Hogwarts grounds. "We could do it here, near the lake, but we have to stay away from the gardens…But I think it will work!"

"Wow. Well, yeah, that sounds really cool, I guess…So What are you going to be for Halloween, anyway?"

"Oh, I'll think of something…" said Lily, indifferent.

"What? Halloween is two weeks away! How are you going to find a costume?"

"I'll manage," said Lily, folding up her map and taking down the white board. "And Halloween is three weeks away, not two."

"Right, well see you tomorrow," said James, yawning.

"So you finished that foot and a half long essay Binns gave us thurs?"

"Binns? Essay? Huh?"

"Just a tip…If you want to keep up with the homework in that class you should stay awake…"

"But, I wasn't sleeping I was talking!" said James, indignantly.

"Well, same thing, point is, We have a foot and a half long essay due tomorrow about the Great Goblin Wars of 1036."

"Great," said James grimly. "Well," he said, pulling out a roll of parchment, better get started…"

"Full moon tonight," said Sirius, the next day in Transfusion.

"Of course," said James, who had forgotten.

"I suppose we all meet at the whomping willow?" said Remus, casually turning his pillow into a dove.

"Yeah, I suppose, we haven't really had a lot of experience in becoming animigi though, and we might not be ready…" said Peter, twitching his thumbs.

"We, or you? James and I have been able to do it successfully for quite some time now, you don't have to come yet it you don't want to," said Sirius, also turning his pillow into a innocent, grey dove.

"No, you guys have gone with out me before, and Im, Im rrready now!" said Peter, trembling.

"Ok, great see you at the whomping willow tonight then," said James.

"Don't be nervous, Peter, but you know what happens when a mistake is made in becoming an animigus…" said Sirius, flicking his wand, causing his dove to blow up in smithereens.

That night, James walked up to the Head's dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Throwing it over himself, he jogged out, meeting Sirius on the way.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for ages!" said Sirius, sounding annoyed.

"Ages, huh? You haven't been waiting for more than five minutes," said James, smiling slightly and letting Sirius under the cloak.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," whispered James, pointing his wand at the piece of parchment in Sirius's hands. Avoiding teachers of all kind, they hurried to meet Peter by the astronomy tower.

"Come on, we have to hurry," said James, looking outside at the darkening sky.

"Now, where is Remus?" said Sirius, looking around anxiously.

"Right behind you…" said Remus poking the invisible air where his three friends stood.

The four marauders flew down the stairs and outside, where they waited until the moon began to rise.

"Ready?" said Sirius, preparing to transform.

"Yeah," said James, folding up his cloak and hiding it in a crevice.

In one moment, the moon rose, and Remus began to transform. Sirius, seeing this, transformed quickly into a large black dog, and James, following his lead, turned into a glowing white stag. Peter, trembling, shrunk into a rat form, and running wildly, tried to push the knot. After two unsuccessful tries, He succeeded. James and Sirius led a wild Remus down the narrow passage way, Peter following soundlessly behind.


End file.
